


Hellish

by Dimi_Stan (Kookies_Cookie)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: //le gasp, Angst, Knight Ashe, Letters, Lord Yuri, M/M, Married YuriAshe, Past Balthuri, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Yuri Leclerc, Scandal, Soft Ashe Ubert, TWO CREST YURI, Yuri Leclerc's True Name, and implied dimileth but both will appear in the next chapter I promise!!, idk murder? meh, mentioned Sylvix, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookies_Cookie/pseuds/Dimi_Stan
Summary: Yuri Leclerc's a possessive bastard.Part of a kinkmeme fill for the below prompt! I'm doing finals right now, but I wanted to post this first chapter. The second chapter will have smut. I got a little out of hand with this, but I loved this prompt and it kind of took off on its own. I hope you like this first taste, OP!PROMPT:[ Established relationship, ending happy but can go as angsty as you like in the middle (sorry, gotta have that sweet ending, I am a sap, but I don't mind if you make me work for it!)Possessive behaviour, marking. Don't mind who (or both!) are doing so.Thank you in advance, and hope you enjoy writing! ]
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Hellish

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Leave a comment and follow me on twitter @ dimi_stan if you'd like!
> 
> SOME NOTES!: 
> 
> * Yuri has two crests in this fic and his hair is white. His second crest is a major crest of Blaiddyd, and it causes him a lot of pain  
> * I took some liberties and put what I headcanon Yuri's real name is! Only the Ashen Wolves and Ashe know what it is.   
> * Yuri wears the Lord outfit, and Ashe is a bow knight! Ashe also provides the Kingdom territories with trained knights because I don't know how knighthood works

Yuri’s day is already too long and it’s barely started. Ashe had been getting dressed in their chambers to train his knights when Yuri went through the passage that went underneath Castle Gaspard and led to Abyss. His husband had seen him off with a kiss to the ashen-white hair on the crown of his head, and then Yuri was off. It wasn’t a terrible walk through the passage, but he could never prefer it over a long morning with Ashe in his arms, the sun kissing their skins and warding off the cold of Faerghus - that Yuri will  _ never  _ be used to. 

Yuri was greeted by all of the Wolves when he arrived, and now Balthus is trying to mess up his hair as he exits the passageway, getting a hard swat to the shoulder because despite being nearly thirty, a bit low-maintenance because of age, and mostly over being prettier than everyone in the room (because he realizes he can do it without trying now), Yuri is still sensitive about his hair. 

“It’s still white,” Hapi notes, her eyes half-lidded. “Thought that Sir Von Hevring was going to fix it.” 

Yuri rolls his eyes, not wanting to think about it. It’s true that it was  _ supposed  _ to happen, that Linhardt  _ did  _ plan on coming to Castle Gaspard to remove the Kingdom Crest from Yuri, but Yuri suddenly postponed the arrangement. Ashe had been unbelievably shocked, had said that the crest was causing Yuri too much pain to be ignored, but Yuri held his ground for a reason he still doesn’t understand. 

Balthus rips him away from his thoughts. “Please, Yuri’s got more to worry about than a badass crest!” he says, grinning. “Yuri, I heard some gossip.” 

“Gossip?” Constance squawks, her eyes widening. “Impossible! Balthus, you do  _ not  _ hear gossip without me know--” 

“Yeah, well this time I did!” Balthus snaps. “Came from one of the merchants,” he tells Yuri pointedly, causing the shorter man to raise an eyebrow. 

“And?” 

“Well, they said that they heard from another merchant, who heard from another merch--” 

“ _ Balthus!  _ You can’t believe gossip like  _ that!”  _ Constance interjects. “It’s unreliable!” 

“I never said it was reliable, I said it was gossip!” 

Hapi groans suddenly as they walk into the center of Abyss. She’s sipping from a bottle of gin, then rolls her eyes and tosses it on the ground, the liquid splashing everywhere and getting on Yuri’s new leather boots, and more importantly, Constance’s dress. 

_ “Hapi!”  _ the blonde screeches. “Don’t go throwing things on the ground like that! It is so unbelievably rude!” 

_ “As I was saying!”  _ Balthus yells over Constance. “I  _ heard  _ that apparently this dude over here-” He points at Yuri, grinning again. “-is  _ dead.”  _

The other three raise their eyebrows to their foreheads. Yuri scoffs indignantly, kicking at a stray pebble. “I believe I wouldn’t  _ be here  _ if I were  _ dead.”  _

“Why would people be talking about the king of shadows like that?” Hapi asks. 

“Fair point! If one were to spread those rumors farther than within the walls of Abyss, I don’t believe they would be alive for long.” Constance looks at Yuri, flashing a smile. 

Yuri frowns at both of them, then brings his eyes back up to Balthus, who’s put his arm around his shoulders. “Any useful information, Balthy? Or is it just that I’m apparently a ghost?” 

“Ah, naw, I got more info. And this rumor actually didn’t originate from Abyss.” 

Yuri’s jaw clenches. “Where exactly  _ did  _ it come from then?” 

Balthus shrugs, his lips pursed. “Ah. Apparently from a knight at Gaspard.” 

_ “What?”  _ Yuri says through a sharp laugh. “I have been at Gaspard for the past  _ moon!  _ I am most assuredly  _ not dead  _ and those knights  _ know that.”  _

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you pompom,” Balthus says, rolling his eyes. “Apparently the guy ran into a merchant while at a camp. Said Lord Ubert’s husband had to be dead since he’s never around.” 

Yuri feels like his own teeth are about to pop from his mouth. Yes, he rarely roams the castle grounds because he prefers to be indoors - the second crest tends to cause him a lot of headaches, and being in the sun only makes them worse - but the knights know when he is or isn’t at home. There’s no excuse for gossip to go around about him or his husband. 

“Is there a reason in particular why a knight of my own husband is claiming I’m dead?” Yuri asks, his smile tight. 

Balthus snickers, taking his hand off Yuri so he can cross his arms. Both the girls look at him, then at Yuri. 

“Yeah, apparently there’s a reason.” 

“So what is it?” Yuri demands, Balthus’ smirk only growing. 

He knows he’ll hate the answer. His heart races and he wants to go back to Gaspard already. 

“You won’t like it.” 

“Just tell me.” 

Balthus snickers again. “Apparently this knight has his heart dead-set on courting your little sparrow. I mean, once it’s confirmed he’s a widower.” 

Yuri bristles. He already wants to go back to Gaspard and fuck his husband just for good luck, just for him to have an obvious limp that, hopefully, this  _ moronic  _ knight will see. That stupid knight will realize, will know better, than to gossip about  _ him with a lost name,  _ Yuri fucking  _ Leclerc-Ubert.  _

Yuri truly feels like stabbing someone. He feels the Kingdom Crest’s warmth on his back, and the leather of his gloves starts cracking from how hard he’s clenching his fists. 

“Interesting,” he finally says. 

The other three turn to him just as they get into the main plaza. Yuri is forced to wallow in his own rage for a moment before Hapi pipes up. 

“I can get his name if you want it.” 

“I can compose a note,” Constance adds, her smile a bit too big as she runs her fingers through her hair. 

“And I’ll deliver the ass-whooping,” Balthus finishes, cracking his knuckles. 

Yuri sighs, shaking his head. “There is no need to waste your resources on something so petty, my friends.” 

Balthus groans and a disappointed look befalls each of the girls’ faces. 

“What’re we gonna do then?” Hapi asks. “You just gonna let him blabber like that?” 

“Mm, that’s not what I said.” Though Yuri’s fuming so hotly he may as well explode, he doesn’t want to waste too much of his precious time. But there won’t be an unnecessary amount of time used in teaching this knight a fair lesson. “Hapi, get this knight’s name. I’ll talk with Ashe about this when I return home.” 

The wolves all smile quietly. 

“As you wish, boss,” Hapi says. “You could always change your mind though.” 

“I won’t,” Yuri says as he enters his room and sets down the bag he brought along. He’ll go back home briefly tonight, but he likely won’t sleep at Castle Gaspard. He’ll come back after making dismissive arrangements for this knight with his husband. It’ll be fine. 

Ashe is just stepping out from the bathroom when Yuri emerges. He’s only wearing a towel around his waist, and Yuri decides to watch him from the passageway door, knowing he’s just quiet enough as Ashe is skittish that he won’t be noticed for a few more seconds. Ashe scratches at his silver locks, sighing to himself and then drying himself in the face, leaving nothing to the imagination and barely any reason for Yuri’s blood  _ not  _ to leave his brain. 

That is until the towel is moved from Ashe’s eyes and he sees his husband, yelping loudly. Yuri grins, much to the younger’s obvious chagrin. 

“Yuri!” Ashe gasps, placing his hand over his heart. “Agh, don’t sneak up on me like that!” 

“Sorry, love. You’re just so cute.” He takes the steps to his husband and lifts his hand, grazing his lips on Ashe’s callused fingertips, then kissing his soft lips, putting his tongue in Ashe’s mouth and making him moan. “I won’t be here long,” he breathes after a moment, smiling at Ashe’s red face. “I just wanted to discuss something with you.” 

Ashe nods, taking the towel and letting it drape across his shoulders as he makes to put on a nightshirt. “What is it?” he prompts gently when Yuri doesn’t speak for a few seconds - he was busy admiring his husband’s muscular, yet somehow slim form. 

Yuri hums and sits on the edge of their bed. “It’s been brought to my attention that a Gaspard knight has been spreading a rumor. That rumor has reached Abyss.” 

“Oh? What is it?” Ashe asks as he puts on a pair of sleeping trousers. 

Yuri rolls his eyes, already exasperated at the thought of this knight. “He claims that I am most certainly deceased. He plans to court you once such news is confirmed.” 

Ashe’s reaction of a simple raised eyebrow is too underwhelming for Yuri’s liking, but he continues. 

“Now I know it is petty, but I’ve asked Hapi to get his name for me. Once I have it, he should be dismissed for objectifying you in such a manner.” 

Ashe hums, straightening out his shirt. “You’re right. It is petty.” 

Yuri frowns. He most certainly didn’t expect  _ that.  _ “Pardon, love?”

Ashe sighs a bit loudly, like he doesn’t want to talk about it. Yuri’s frown only becomes deeper as his husband climbs into bed and brings the covers to his chin - apparently so old that even Lonato used them, but Yuri’s only heard as much from the clucking hens of this castle. 

“Yuri,” Ashe finally says, barely holding back another sigh. “I can’t afford to dismiss a knight and find another to recruit over something so petty. The crown prince is expected to be born any day now.” 

Yuri sighs as well, fighting a roll of his eyes. “Why does a  _ baby  _ need knights?” 

Ashe’s face becomes sour. “It’s not just that. Sylvain also needs knights for his negotiations in Sreng. We’re trying to build an alliance with them, remember?” 

“I  _ do  _ in fact remember, and I specifically remember that  _ Gautier  _ was the one making alliance negotiations for the kingdom _.  _ Not  _ you.”  _

Ashe’s face falls even further. “Yuri, this is my duty.” 

Yuri stands up and bites his lip, again fighting not to roll his eyes. “Yes, I understand it’s your duty. But maybe if it’s expected to be an alliance, Sylvain shouldn’t be taking trained knights with him in the first place.” 

“Yuri, it could get violent!” Ashe tells him. 

At that, Yuri can’t fight a scoff. Ashe looks like he’s about to kick him out of their chambers. 

“Sparrow, it’s meant to be an alliance, is it not?” Yuri fiddles with the ends of his hair, noting that he needs a trim because there are some splits. “And besides, two moons ago, there had been enough skirmishes around Abyss to warrant trained soldiers helping us, but I didn’t see the kingdom permitting that.” 

Ashe’s mouth falls open. “Yuri, it’s not the same. Most people don’t even know Abyss exists because you refuse to admit you’re  _ barely  _ Faerghan anymore!” 

At that, Yuri feels the crest getting hot again, but he rubs the back of his neck to ignore it. “This isn’t what I came here to discuss with you.” 

Ashe shakes his head, his lips tight. “You’re right. You came here to discuss a rumored knight you want me to dismiss for the sake of your own ego.” 

Yuri clenches his jaw. The crest is like flames upon his skin. “For the sake of  _ your  _ reputation.” 

“Yuri, this knight might not even exist! Why does it matter if he thinks you’re dead? It’s not like you are!” 

“What, so you’d allow someone to desire courting  _ me  _ after claiming you’re dead?” 

Ashe goes quiet then, picking at stray threads of the covers. He mumbles something that makes Yuri’s blood boil. 

“What was that, sparrow?” he asks through his teeth. 

“You let Balthus do it to you all the time,” Ashe repeats, not looking at Yuri. 

Yuri huffs loudly, turning back toward the passageway and gripping the handle to the door. It cracks under his hand when he pulls it. 

“Am I wrong?” Ashe calls, but Yuri shakes his head. 

“Balthus’ and my relationship has nothing to do with this.” 

Ashe’s sigh is audible despite how soft it is. “You’re only saying that so I’ll drop it. You’re wrapped right ‘round his finger.” 

Yuri rips the door handle right off the hardwood, much to his own shock and if his gasp is anything to go off of, Ashe’s as well. But his teeth are clenched so hard he can barely pay attention for long. 

“Good  _ night,”  _ he bites, much like a young wolf again even though he thought he had changed. He steps into the passage and slams the door shut behind him before Ashe can respond. 

He doesn’t sleep when he gets back to Abyss. His skin hurts like a hot knife was taken to it because of the crest, and he rubs his hands on his back, though it doesn’t help. He even had to take off his shirt because the friction was making the pain worse. 

Ashe is right to an extent. Yuri and Balthus did have a relationship; Balthus was tall and handsome and Yuri was hardly-legal and loved his muscles. They were fuckbuddies before they became friends, but things are different now; Yuri isn’t suitable for Balthus, can’t have his needs met by him. He and Balthus simply don’t mesh well in ways that aren’t physical; Yuri’s never had a romantic soft spot for idiotic buff guys. 

But Ashe. . . Yuri is so in love with Ashe. He loves how gentle and kind he is, how pure he’s remained even after being born to a cruel life. Yuri is sharp where Ashe is soft, and Ashe is stiff where Yuri is bent. They’re perfect together, Yuri thinks. If not perfect, then so fitting. 

The idea that his sparrow might be upset with him breaks Yuri’s heart. He thought Ashe knew that Yuri and Blathus’ relationship would never reignite again. Maybe he didn’t make that clear enough. 

Yuri sighs and sits up, rubbing his neck. It’s so, so late and he’s so tired, but too distraught to just pass out. 

He’s looking for his parchment paper and ink when there’s a knock at his door. Though he can’t imagine who it might be, he unlocks the deadbolt and says, “Come in.” 

“My, I only knocked to see if you were asleep, Yuribird,” Constance says as she enters, twirling her hair in her finger. She’s wearing a nightgown, yet her face is still done up so she must not have been going to sleep yet. 

“You know I’m a light sleeper,” Yuri says, his voice scratchy somehow. “I would’ve woken up anyway. What do you want?” 

“Are you alright, Yuribird?” Answering a question with a question. Yuri sighs and keeps shuffling for his quill. 

“I take it the conversation with Ashe did not go well?” Constance leans her hip on Yuri’s doorframe, her arms crossed. “You know, Hapi suggested not telling Ashe when you were gone. I suppose we should have told you before you left.” 

“Did you come here to talk to me about my husband, shady lady?” Yuri asks, smirking at Constance’s scoff. 

_ “Yuri!  _ I thought we were  _ past  _ you referring to me in that manner!” 

Yuri sucks his teeth. “Oh, right right right, yeah, yeah, whatever. I suppose I forgot since you seemed to have forgotten about not meddling in my personal affairs.” 

Constance’s face falls. “So I take it you and Ashe argued then?” 

Yuri says nothing. Where is his damn quill? 

“I do believe it is an issue, this knight. I’m glad we are gathering information about him. But if Ashe is against it, then perhaps we shouldn’t pursue it. Wouldn’t you agree Yuribird?” Yuri doesn’t say anything, but Constance keeps going, her voice icy. “I pray we aren’t continuing this endeavor with the confirmation that Lord Ubert is upset by our actions? I suggest we stop immediately if so.” Yuri clenches his teeth. “That’s precisely what happened, is it not, Yuribird? You and Lord Ubert argued about  _ that?  _ My, it’d be such a shame if--”

“Constance, shut  _ up,  _ for the sake of the  _ goddess,”  _ Yuri groans. “And  _ no,  _ you’re wrong. Ashe isn’t against us gathering intel. He’s just. . .” 

Constance raises an eyebrow. “He’s just  _ what?”  _

Yuri rubs the back of his neck. The blonde catches it immediately. 

“Ah! And now you are hurt. Simply  _ marvelous,  _ Yuribird! And we are to  _ continue  _ this affair?” 

_ “Constance.”  _ Yuri sighs through his teeth, closing his eyes and imagining, just imagining, that he never came here and spent another moon at Castle Gaspard. “Constance, it’s not an issue. And if you’re going to pretend it is, I’ll just, in your own words, continue in this endeavor without you. Ashe simply doesn’t want me to suggest dismissing the knight; he never said anything about finding out who he is.” 

Constance huffs loudly, glaring at Yuri’s forehead. “Fine then.” She then slaps a letter onto Yuri’s desk. “Well, lucky for you, Hapi found the man’s name. She truly is too good; I’m surprised she hasn’t left us and started a group of her own.” Constance’s voice is still the iciest Yuri has ever heard it. “Tata, Yuri. Also, do make an effort to wash your hair; the dirt in it is making it look gray.” 

Yuri immediately puts his hand to his scalp, scratching it and feeling for any dirt. Constance is out of his room by the time he discovers his hair is in fact  _ not  _ dirty in the slightest. He sucks his teeth, but turns to the letter and opens it, deciding he’ll find his quill after reading the letter. The paper is stained with a blotch of purple, and far too big for how little content there is within it. 

_ Raltiez von Toren. Knight of Gaspard.  _

Yuri grimaces. Even this man’s mere  _ name  _ is a prick in his foot. He wants to write a letter to him and tell him to stay away from his husband, but he doesn’t have enough parchment paper to write two letters; he’ll have to go off to the market tomorrow. The name still makes his face hot though. 

He sighs and rubs his neck again, but then keeps digging around for his quill. His frown is so deep that it’s making his head hurt, but he lays on his bed and starts his letter when he finally finds his quill. 

_ My dearest sparrow,  _

_ I have arrived safely to Abyss, but as I write this, I am having the utmost trouble falling asleep. My mind keeps wandering back to our argument earlier. I will not lie and say I am sorry for what I told you, but I am sorry for the way I behaved. I will pay for the kingdom to have someone repair the passage door. Hopefully it will be fixed before the crown prince is born.  _

_ My dear, I hope you remain safe in your duties, and that all of your knights are spared during Margrave Gautier’s negotiations in Sreng. Despite what I said in the midst of my anger, I have the utmost respect for your work and how thorough you are in your performance of it. I am sorry for being so harsh.  _

_ Regarding Balthus, I want to reassure you that nothing is occurring between myself and him; I am married to the love of my life, and Balthus is merely an object of the past. I hope you do not worry your pretty head about him any longer, but if you do, always remember you hold my heart and all my trust. I will love you until the moment I draw my last breath.  _

_ I have one last thing to tell you: Hapi has already found the knight’s name - she is outrageously fast, I say! His name is Raltiez von Toren, and while I have no intention of disrespecting your wishes and sending for him, I want you to keep yourself aware of him. If he were to lay a single finger on any hair on your head, I would make him rue the mere moment he was conceived. I know how capable you are of protecting yourself and I will always be in such awe of your power, but please let me know if he disrespects you in any way. You know I will make him pay for any debt he takes upon harming you. Simply say the word.  _

_ I hope you sleep well tonight, my little sparrow, and for every night I am not there to hold you. Not a moment goes by that I do not miss you with all my heart. May this moon pass quickly so that I may hold you in my arms again, as tightly as you wish with as many kisses to your skin as you desire.  _

_ P.S., tell Sylvain I say hello. And tell Felix I would love to train with him once we both have time.  _

_ Your mockingbird forever,  _

_ Nikolai Leclerc-Ubert _

Yuri is securing his cloak over his shoulders when he exits his bedroom the next morning. He holds his letter - secured in an envelope - between his lips, his hands working the stubborn buckle of his left shoulder. 

“Constance!” he calls over the letter  _ (Kahnthanth).  _ The blonde is already awake and fully dressed in her armor, so she’s by his side the next second. “Buckle this for me,” Yuri tells her, bringing the letter to his hand. Constance’s fingers deftly buckle the golden latch of the cloak, then gently brush the fabric of any dust. 

“Your hair is still dirty,” she grumbles as Yuri briefly steps back into his room to look at himself in the mirror. She gets a glare in response. 

Yuri then grabs onto the pitcher he keeps on his desk and pours it over his head, soaking his uniform in the process. Might as well start the day with a bang (and the coolness of the water actually relieves his migraine a bit). “Happy now?” 

Constance’s jaw is practically on the floor.  _ “Yuri!”  _ she screeches. “Ugh, your armor is  _ ruined!”  _

“Relax, I’m goin’ out,” Yuri says with an eyeroll. “It’ll dry.” 

“I swear, Yuribird, if you keep up this attitude of yours, I will have more white hairs on my head than you’ll ever see in your life!” 

“Mornin’, boss,” Hapi says before Yuri can respond. “Where ya headed?” 

“We need supplies, so I’m making a run.” Yuri passes the letter to her, grateful that she doesn’t seem to acknowledge his soaked state. “Send that out for me, please. Also, do you need anything? I’ll be purchasing paper and the like.” 

Hapi shrugs and pockets the letter. “Think we need some food, but that’s mostly ‘cause the merchants haven’t left in a while.” 

“Why’s that?” Yuri asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Hapi shrugs again, scratching her head. “There apparently are a lot of skirmishes goin’ on right now. Be careful out there.” 

Yuri sighs. “I’ll have to take care of that soon.” 

“I don’t think it’s that big of a deal. There aren’t mercenaries or anything.” 

“What area are the skirmishes at?” 

“Not sure, but I can ask.” 

Yuri nods, his frown deep. “Please.” 

“Anything for you, boss,” Hapi grins. “I’ll get this sent soon as I can. Don’t get sick.” 

Yuri waves at Hapi and Constance, then he climbs the stairs out of Abyss and emerges to a field right outside the old monastery. The summer sun is so bright, but for a moment he reminisces about his academy days before he was expelled. When his eyes get caught on the far-end tower, he remembers the destroyed church and the wedding held there, two actually. 

The archbishop was married first, right after King Dimitri’s coronation, and then a few years later, Yuri and Ashe were married in that church. Yuri hadn’t originally liked the idea; he was content simply being with Ashe and living with him, but Ashe actually wanted to be officially married. 

The wedding was lovely anyway. All of the Ashen Wolves came and cried - especially Balthus - and Yuri was practically intoxicated on a special vulnerary for his migraines, so he was even fuzzier inside than he probably should have been. 

Ashe had smiled so beautifully, gripping Yuri’s hand like it was his anchor in the world. That was truly intoxicating, sweeter and thicker than the best wine Yuri could ever taste. He kissed him for almost a minute. 

What a lovely day. Yuri would never do it again, especially if it weren’t with Ashe. But the appeal certainly is there. 

Yuri travels through the field for most of the morning, and arrives at a market by the time the sun is high in the bright sky. It’s a bit crowded. He feels out of place with his white hair and purple lord attire, but pretends it doesn’t give him a nervous pit in his stomach. 

He attracts a few curious eyes, but quickly finds a parchment merchant. He picks up a big stack of paper. 

“Good afternoon, my lord,” the woman says with a bow, her eyes lingering for a moment too long. “Is that all you need for today?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Yuri tells her, passing her two silver coins. He looks to his right and sees a group of horses tied to posts, a few of them with royal tack and embellishments. 

_ Mm.  _ A Faerghan noble may be here. He’ll probably hear them before he sees them. 

“My lord, if I may ask,” the merchant says. “Do you live nearby? I have never seen you before.” 

Yuri is about to answer, when he hears a loud laugh. 

“Yuri!” a particularly excited voice yells, as if Yuri spoke of the goddess and she appeared. 

He turns around, the paper gripped tight under his arm, and sees fiery hair with a wide grin. Sylvain is mounted on his horse wearing heavy and sharp black armor. And bites his lip as he waves to Yuri. 

“Margrave Gautier!” the merchant gasps, her voice shaking. Sylvain smiles at her, but primarily focuses on Yuri. 

“Where’ve ya been?” he asks. “Don’t think I’ve heard of you since the wedding.” 

“Yes, and that was for a reason,” Yuri says, making Sylvain laugh again. “No, I’ve been in Gaspard for a while, but you know how duty is when it calls.” 

Sylvain wiggles his eyebrows and nods knowingly. “Damn right,” he says quietly. 

Yuri hums. “Where are you going right now?” 

“Gaspard, actually. I’m picking up some knights from your man.” 

“Ah, yes, he told me about that,” Yuri says with a nod. “Be careful out there, by the way. I’ve heard there are skirmishes occurring.” 

Sylvain frowns a bit as he walks to a merchant cart with apples, taking a bite out of one and then flipping a coin to the merchant with a wink. “Really?” he asks when he turns back to Yuri. “Things have been pretty peaceful on my end.” 

“Mm. I’m having someone look into it. I can send you a letter if you’d like, but it might be late.” 

“Who’s looking into it?” Sylvain asks, raising an eyebrow. Yuri simply shrugs in response. 

Sylvain knows next to nothing about Abyss, and Yuri wants to keep in that way. Hapi can’t be distracted while gathering information. 

Yuri picks up a few apples himself, giving the merchant some coins and then scanning the market for some bread. “Be careful in Sreng, Gautier,” he says, his voice a bit cold. “I wouldn’t want my husband’s valuable knights dying for any inane reason.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Sylvain replies. “There shouldn’t be any issues. I’m just hoping we won’t get ourselves in a skirmish.” 

Yuri sighs. “That would be terrible.” He finds the bread and grabs a few loaves, paying the merchant. “Do you know if this market happens to have meat or cheese?”

“No, I don’t. This is my first time here.” Sylvain puts his arms behind his head, wincing in the bright sun. “I also have to get going. Sreng awaits.” 

Yuri chuckles at Sylvain’s whiny tone. “Be careful,” he says. “When you get back home, tell your husband I’d love to train with him next moon. If my affairs go well, I should be home by then.”

Sylvain nods. “Be safe yourself, Yuri.” 

Yuri nods as well, then waits until Sylvain turns his head away before he sprints into the crowd, foregoing the meat and cheese. He knows Sylvain will be bewildered, will probably think he just melted into the small number of shadows. Just the way Yuri likes it. 

A few days go by. Hapi hasn’t gotten any updates regarding the skirmishes, but a few of the Abyss merchants have gone to the surface without issue, so perhaps it was a hoax all along. Yuri still waits, but he doesn’t panic, especially when he finds out Ashe has sent him a letter. He hides in his room to read it, putting in the deadbolt so no one interrupts him. 

_ My mockingbird,  _

_ I pray this letter finds you in good health. It has barely even been a week, and yet I miss you dearly; I fear the moon we spent together has made me very needy and spoiled, for not a minute goes by without me thinking of you. I’m busy right now, too, yet I can’t focus on my own duties! It is by far the worst thing I’ve experienced in my life.  _

_ The crown prince has also been born, meaning I will be even more busy. But at least I am permitted to go and see him! I can only imagine how adorable he is. I wish you could accompany me to the castle; I’m positive Byleth and His Majesty miss you.  _

_ I have also asked that a smith come and repair the passage door. It will be without cost, so don’t worry about paying. However, I was told the door will need to be sealed for a time, so should you need anything, you will need to take the long way home.  _

_ Raltiez is one of the many knights I’ve stationed around the royal castle. He is not in Gaspard often enough to be a threat, so please stop worrying about him. If he does anything distasteful, I promise you’ll be the first to know.  _

_ I love you, Niko. I don’t mean to be possessive or rude when your past is brought up, but I find I am anyway. I’ve loved you since I was a child, and I want you to be mine in every way. I suppose this makes me a huge hypocrite for saying you shouldn’t worry about Raltiez.  _

_ I hope you are safe. I miss you so much.  _

_ Love always,  _

_ Ashe Leclerc-Ubert _

The most interesting thing Yuri’s done in the fourteen days he’s been in Abyss is break up a fight in the tavern and guzzle a whole canister of gin afterward. There haven’t even been many break-ins from the surface, and Hapi’s gotten no news on the certainly-mythical skirmishes. It seems this moon wants to drag on as much as possible just to torment Yuri. 

He settles at a table of the tavern, ordering a cutlet of meat for dinner. Hapi and Constance come in next, sitting next to him and then ordering hard drinks that Yuri will probably steal. Balthus is there by the time Yuri’s cutlet and the girls’ drinks arrive. 

“Damn, those things are strong,” he mumbles at the cocktails. “I don’t know how you drink it without jus’ dying.” 

“Balthy, aren’t you an alcoholic?” Yuri chuckles. “It’s not that strong if you’re used to it.”

“‘Ey! I ain’t an alcoholic!” 

Hapi raises her eyebrows and sips her cocktail, Constance tittering from where she sits. 

“I  _ ain’t!”  _ Balthus continues protesting. “Besides, you two are the ones drinkin’ three wines mixed together! I don’t think you can talk!” 

“I can see Sothis,” Hapi mumbles, staring at the ceiling. 

_ “See!”  _

“Shaddup,” Hapi says. “I got some news too.” 

At that, Balthus and Constance gawk at her, and Yuri looks up from his cutlet. 

“There’ve been wyvern sightings.” 

“And?” Yuri scoffs. “Wyverns aren’t anything to be worried about, Hapi.” 

“I’m not talking regular old wyverns,” Hapi says. “I’m talking  _ huge  _ wyverns. Like, ancient dragon huge.” 

“That is impossible,” Yuri and Constance say at the same time, Balthus smirking to himself. 

“‘Ey, it’s just what I heard,” Hapi says, taking another swig of her drink. 

“Well, it’s not like wyverns are beings from the galaxies,” Constance says with a wave of her fan. “I hardly think we should worry.” 

“I know, I know.” 

Yuri hums, sipping from Constance’s unattended drink, though she squawks and pushes him. Yuri leans back on his chair and scratches his scalp. 

“And still no news on those skirmishes?” he eventually wonders, despite knowing the answer. 

Hapi shakes her head. “Not one lick of news.” She’s on her third drink before they even leave. 

Yuri wakes up on the floor of his bedroom, head pounding. He makes a mental note to never drink again and groans, but keeps laying on the floor with his head down and nose squished. He thinks about how bored he is, how much he misses Ashe. Wallows in his own distraught state for a few minutes, and then tries to stand up, though his head spins. 

He’s so hungover that he doesn’t register that someone has been pounding on his door for at least five minutes. He needs to get his ears checked by Manuela next time she decides to come into kingdom territory. 

_ “Yuri!”  _ he hears a familiar voice scream. “Yuri, wake up!” 

“For the love of Sothis,” Yuri mutters, but unbolts his door and opens it to see Constance’s wide eyes. “What?” 

_ “What?!  _ You-  _ what,  _ he says, oh Nuvelle!” Constance repeats, grabbing her own hair and nearly ripping it out of her scalp. “Hapi found out where the skirmishes are, Yuri!  _ That’s what!”  _

Yuri blinks and frowns. “And? Why are you screaming?” 

“Oh Nuvelle, Nuvelle,  _ Nuveeeeeelle.”  _ Constance starts pacing, her breath uneven. 

“Wha-  _ Why are you chanting your own estate name, idiot?”  _ Yuri snaps. “What is going on?” 

“Th-they’re in  _ Gaspard,  _ Niko!” Constance screeches, and Yuri slaps his hand over her mouth and pins her to the wall, looking outside his room and breathing a sigh of relief because no one is there. 

But. . . Gaspard. Oh the mythical goddess. The skirmishes are in  _ Gaspard.  _ Yuri finds himself out of breath soon enough as well. 

Constance is shivering under his hand, but he lets her go. “I. . .” He pauses, his mind gone. “I’ll. . . Ashe. . .  _ Ashe.  _ Fuck!” He already starts charging toward the passageway, but Constance screams after him. 

“It’s been sealed, Yuri! You can’t!” 

Yuri doesn’t bother asking how she knows that (it wouldn’t surprise him if she read Ashe’s letter earlier in the moon), but he hears a loud bang further into Abyss, followed by a scream of pain. He sees a merchant run across the plaza, being chased by a thief with a dagger in hand. They got broken into  _ now  _ of all times, too?! Of all moments this moon decided to be interesting. 

“Where’re Hapi and Balthus?” Yuri asks as he grabs his sword - thankfully he’d fallen asleep in his uniform. 

“They are out there,” Constance answers. 

“And why are you here?” 

“I simply came here to wake you.” 

“Well, go!” Yuri shoos her out just as he has all his weapons (too many daggers to count, his sword, and a quickly-drawn rune on his wrist for Nosferatu; he should have brought his fetters, but he left them home). She’s gone, and then he runs across Abyss, slashing intruders as he goes, until he’s at the surface, where he runs across the long meadow despite how the crest flares in his skin. 

After many minutes of just running, he can see smoke in the sky, along with the sounds of screams. His natural crest burns on his thigh as he shoots a dagger to a thief who makes to attack him. The further he goes into the mess of a crowd this skirmish is, the more he fights, almost drowned by the bodies that flood into him. But eventually, he sees the squirming claws of the Lance of Ruin. 

_ “Sylvain!”  _ Yuri screams as he runs. There’s a mage right behind Sylvain, who’s swatting at a grappler with his lance. There aren’t enough people near him to snipe the mage, who’s clearly brewing up a surprise attack, and Yuri’s heart jumps into his throat. He screams, throwing his sword just as the mage lets out a Thoron, hitting Sylvain right in the face and off his horse. 

The blade goes right through the mage’s neck with so much force that the ground splinters into a crater where he falls. The Kingdom Crest burns on Yuri’s back, but he yanks the sword out without effort and starts swinging at the thieves that attack him. 

Sylvain, despite having a burn on his cheek, starts attacking with fireballs and lances to help, but the thieves seem to multiply as they fall. Yuri screams as an arrow gets in his shoulder from a sniper, but gets her back with a Nos, then keeps going. 

“Yuri!” Sylvain screams like he just saw him. “How did you even get here?!” 

Yuri grits his teeth and stabs his sword through a rogue’s hand. “This is my husband’s fucking castle, moron!” 

“Not for another mile! And that doesn’t ans-” 

“I don’t care! Shut up and  _ fight!”  _

Yuri kicks Sylvain, shoving him right into another thief. Sylvain is quick to get back into focus, stabbing the thief in the head and then swinging the body into another. Body after body falls to the ground at both their hands, until they’re practically a pile in the middle of the meadow. 

Sylvain’s knights still fight at the small crowd left, and despite himself, Yuri takes a small moment. His crest hurts  _ so fucking bad.  _

Yuri pants hard, his back feeling like it’s on fire, when suddenly a shadow covers him, so huge it’s as if it suddenly became nighttime. He looks up, and screams when he sees a huge belly of black and blue scales, running backwards into Sylvain, who also yells and runs, his knights and horse galloping in the opposite directions, all of the animals spooked by the mountainous wyvern. They barely get to the nearby forest when the giant wyvern lands, its head tilting curiously as the dead bodies. It doesn’t chase Sylvain’s knights, but both he and Yuri hold their breaths. 

“Fuck,” Sylvain whispers, his eyes wide. Yuri coughs hideously, then rubs his back with a soft groan. 

“The fuck’s a wild wyvern doing here?” Yuri grunts. His back hurts so terribly bad; he should have packed concoctions. 

“I don’t know,” Sylvain says softly as the wyvern takes flight again. “Feels like he was here for no reason, too.” 

“Must have heard our commotion,” Yuri grumbles, flopping onto his side to the shock of Sylvain. “H-Hapi mentioned there were some. . .” He gulps quietly. “Some big wyverns but I. . . Thought they’d be farther down.” 

“Wha- Are you okay?” Sylvain sounds genuinely worried, and Yuri would laugh if he could. Sylvain Gautier, worried about  _ him.  _ Ha! Felix would kill him, jealous bastard. 

“My. . .” Yuri swallows in between his words. “My crest. Ugh, fuck.” 

“I think you need to go home. Want me to carry you?” Being  _ carried  _ by Sylvain Jose Gautier, the third most muscular Blue Lion alumni? Young Yuri Leclerc would swoon. 

But now it’s just annoying. 

“No,” Yuri snaps, already standing up on his wobbly legs. “I’m gonna- I know some healers, so I’ll b-be fine.” 

Sylvain tries to grab Yuri’s hand, hold him back. “Yuri, let me at least walk you. You saved my ass out here.” 

“Doesn’t. . .” Agh, his vision is turning black. He’s got no choice, huh? 

_ Sothis. Whatever.  _ Sylvain’s knights are now crowding both of them, asking their margrave what’s going on, and Yuri wishes he couldn’t be seen. 

He vaguely points somewhere. He hopes it’s toward Abyss. 


End file.
